


Monster Mash

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter Dresses Up As Little Red Riding Hood, Slight NSFW At End But It’s Only Small, Tony Is The Big Bad Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter isn’t exactly sure where Tony got this outfit. Well he has an idea but part of Peter hopes that this isn’t from a sex shop but he knows it most definitely is.





	Monster Mash

Peter isn’t exactly sure where Tony got this outfit. Well he has an idea but part of Peter hopes that this isn’t from a sex shop but he knows it most definitely is. Peter picks up the fishnet stockings and fingers at the holes, he’s never worn stockings before. He’s actually never worn women’s clothing, if you don’t count the times he dressed in his Aunts dresses when he was a kid, he’s not against female clothes because he’s seen some of the stuff girls his age wear, mainly MJ, and all her stuff seems comfortable and he wouldn’t mind wearing tights but it’s been drilled in him to look masculine. It’s not his Aunts fault, she never cared what he wore but all the men in his life did and that influenced him a lot.

Peter shakes out of his thoughts and picks up the red velvet dress, it’s small and looks tight. Peter tugs at the voluminous black tulle underneath and notes that it’s not scratchy like most Halloween costumes are, there’s a corset attached at the torso and Peter is going to need help with that but it’s actually really pretty and there’s a bow where the dresses neckline dips. There’s a long silk cape to go with it and an expensive pair of Mary Janes laying in a soft pastel pink box with pink crepe paper, the heels on them look doable and Peter’s confident he’ll be able to walk in them. In a nondescript bag is a palette of make up that consists of blacks and reds to match the dress and in sitting at the bottom is a pair of silk black gloves. All he needs is a basket and he should be set.

Peter decides he’s going to need help and sends and S.O.S message to MJ, she’s over within twenty minutes not even questioning why he needs her.

“Red Riding Hood huh? Is he gonna be the Big Bad Wolf?” MJ asks as she helps Peter strip.

“I guess? He didn’t really say, just told me to watch out for a delivery and to enjoy the gift when I got it.” Peter drops his jeans and shirt onto the carpet and stands almost naked in front of MJ.

“Does he expect you to wear this as well?” Peter is confused for a moment when MJ turns around and holds out an oxidised blood red lace bodysuit.

It’s all lace at the top and a sheer panel around the bottom half and Peter blushes hard as MJ waggles it in front of him.

“I didn’t know he sent that. That’s so embarrassing.” Peter snatches the lingerie up and tries to shove it into the small bag he missed.

“I think it’s hot. You should totally wear it. I’m sure Tony would enjoy it a lot.” MJ winks.

“Whose side are you on!” Peter yells exasperated.

“Yours Pete, I’m just thinking about your sex life.” Peter frowns.

“Don’t ever think about my sex life. Please.”

“Anyways go get into that bodysuit and slip into the dress. I’ll help you from there.” Peter sighs but takes the lingerie and dress into his bathroom.

He drops his boxers and even though it takes him a hot minute to figure out how to get into the bodysuit (thank god for the snap shut crotch piece) he manages to get it on. The dress is easier all Peter has to do is slip it on over his head and pull it down and slot his arms into the puffy sleeves.

“You done?” MJ calls out.

“Yeah, I’m done.” Peter leaves the bathroom and walks back to MJ, she’s sitting on the bed playing with the make up palette.

“Holy shit, you look... wow.” MJ stands and smiles, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

“Thanks. I feel funny.” Peter reaches down and pulls the bottom of the dress until it sits mid thigh.

“Stop fussing, now get the stockings on.” Peter sits down and MJ helps him with the fishnets.

Afterwards Peter asks MJ to tighten the corset and he’s going to kill Tony when he sees him next. MJ instructs him to hold onto the post of the bed and to take a deep breath, she yanks on the ribbon of the corset and it crushes Peter’s ribs.

“Is it suppose to hurt like this?” Peter asks through gritted teeth.

“Yup, pain is beauty Parker.” MJ keeps tightening until she deems it done and ties the ribbon off into a neat bow.

It takes Peter nearly five minutes to get use to the feeling of not feeling his ribs.

“Make up next.” MJ says cheerfully.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this Jones.” Peter follows MJ into the bathroom and sits on the plush fluffy chair that usually resides under the marble counter top.

MJ does his makeup and they chat about school and how she’s going steady with a girl named Gwen. Peter wasn’t really shocked to find out that MJ was bisexual, she gave off the vibe when they were dating so he wasn’t exactly stunned when she told him. He’s happy for her all the same though.

“Alright makeup done, now it’s just your cape, gloves and shoes. Oh and hair, we can’t forget the hair.” Peter nods and lets MJ tousle his hair, going for artfully messy.

They head back into the bedroom and Peter slides into his heels while MJ ties his cape around his neck, the last piece is the gloves and they roll up to his inner elbow where they rest comfortably.

“All done Peter, you look amazing. I’m sure Tony’s going to enjoy this.” Peter looks at himself in the mirror and can’t help but admire himself.

For all the times MJ has told him she sucks at makeup she’s done a damn good job on his face, the bright red lipstick is perfect and the smoky eye really deepens his brown irises nicely. He’s got a rosy blush over his cheeks and nose and a hint of shine at the tip.

“It looks amazing MJ.” Peter turns around and hugs his best friend.

“No problem, just have fun tonight that’s all I ask.” Peter smiles and walks over to his phone that’s charging on his side table.

He texts Happy that he’s ready to leave. Peter unhooks his phone and places it in one of the many ties on the dress, tucking it in safely before walking with MJ to the elevator then down to the lobby. Happy is already waiting for them and greets Peter with a smile and offers to drive MJ home.

“That would be great thanks.” MJ says politely as Happy opens the car door for them.

The drive to the venue doesn’t take long but Peter suddenly grows nervous.

“This was a bad idea. I can’t do this.” Peter stresses.

“Dude chill, you’re okay, nothing is gonna happen beside maybe a little making out.” MJ reassures him with a soft smile.

“Are you sure?” MJ laughs.

“It’ll be fine, go break a leg or whatever.” Peter nods and takes a deep breath.

“Make sure she gets home safe Happy.” Peter tells the bodyguard/friend.

“Will do Mr Parker.” Peter smiles at the man and gets out of the car.

“Oh you forgot one thing Peter.” Happy calls out before he walks away.

Happy sticks an arm out the window and dangling from his hand is a wicker picnic basket.

“Thanks Happy.” Peter takes the basket and slides it down his arm to sit in the crook of his elbow.

Peter waves at the car before walking towards the doors, a bouncer is standing there with a clipboard and stops Peter before he can go in.

“Name?” He asks in a thick Scottish accent.

“Peter Parker. I’m Tony Starks Guest.” Peter says meekly.

“Ah right, go right on in. Sorry to keep you waiting.” The man says as he opens the door.

Peter walks past him and smiles, the inside of the venue is bubbling with life. Music plays heavily and it seems to be a bass boosted version of Monster Mash, Peter pushes through the sea of bodies in search of Tony. He finds said man standing on the bar dancing with Pepper, Tony’s dressed in tatty jeans with no shirt he’s got a pair of wolf ears perched on his head and there’s a belt around his waist that has a pretty good looking tail hanging off the back.

Peter can’t help but laugh as Tony starts doing the twist, he manages to get Pepper to join in before Peter decided to let himself be known.

“What great big eyes you have, Daddy!” Peter shouts up at the older man, it grabs his attention and he looks down.

His smile grows when he sees Peter and helps him up onto the bar.

“All the better to see you with, baby.” He replies, grin turning wolffish.

Peter leans forward and kisses Tony, makeup be damned.

“You look so fucking stunning kid.” Tony says into his ear, tongue licking the shell as he draws back.

“Not too bad yourself Mr Wolf.” Tony laughs then grabs Peter’s hands and shimmies with him and they dance on the bar top until the next song comes on.

Thriller blasts through the speakers and Tony mouths along with the words as him and Peter dance. It’s amazing and Peter feels light and carefree, his chest pulses with the beat of the song and seeing Tony look so laid back and relaxed was also amazing.

“Come with me to get a drink.” Peter steps down from the bar with Tony and they walk through the dancing bodies.

They arrive at an ice chest that’s filled with fizzy drinks and water.

“You want some pop sweetheart?” Peter nods and Tony hands him a can of grape soda.

He cracks the tab open and gulps down the syrupy drink, Tony chugs at his water bottle then throws it in the trash where Peter drops his can.

“I want some fresh air.” Peter agrees with Tony and they walk outside where it’s a lot quieter.

It’s not even a second before Tony’s pushing Peter up against the wall, mouth coming to his neck and licking at the salty skin there.

“Eager much?” Peter jokes as Tony laves at his throat.

“You look so good.” Tony flashes teeth and now that there’s no strobing lights Peter can see fake little fangs hanging from Tony’s incisors.

“Oh Daddy, what big teeth you have.” Peter says mousy like.

“All the better to eat you with, baby.” Tony runs his tongue along his teeth before leaning in and biting hard into Peter’s neck.

It shouldn’t be hot like it is but Peter’s knees are buckling and his heart is skipping.

“I think we should take this somewhere more private.” Tony murmurs against his skin.

“But you’re the host, you can’t leave your own party.” Peter mentions, mind turning to mush as Tony rubs his fingers over his thighs.

“I can and I am. Are you coming little Red?” Peter bites his lip but nods his head.

“Yes Daddy.”


End file.
